bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 112
をしてんだよ |romaji= Nani o Shitenda yo |volume=13 |cover=Inasa Yoarashi Endeavor |pages= 18 |date= October 24, 2016 |issue= 47, 2016 |arc= Provisional Hero License Exam |anime episode= Episode 59 |previous = Chapter 111 |next = Chapter 113}} をしてんだよ|Nani o Shitenda yo}} is the one hundred and twelfth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia Manga. Summary In his youth, Inasa Yoarashi was a child who did not know fear and as such whatever caught his interest became his new favorite thing. The latest trend, Heroes, caught Inasa's interest and he became deeply invested in them; eventually, he developed a belief from his perspective that all Heroes have red hot fighting spirits that allow them to challenge anything head on and he admired such Heroes. However, Endeavor crushed Inasa's admiration of him and he came to despise the flame Hero. In U.A. High's Entrance Exam for the recommended students, Inasa partook in a marathon. During the marathon, Inasa spotted Shoto and became interested in him after seeing his great usage of ice; although Inasa had a bad feeling coming from Shoto, he felt reassured that once they become classmates Shoto's eyes would not bother him. Inasa and Shoto reached the goal but Inasa reached the goal by a stretch, making him the first to cross the finish line while Shoto came in second. After the marathon, Inasa praised Shoto. However, Shoto did not care about Inasa's praise nor did he look at him and stated that passing the exam was all that mattered to him. As he walked away, Shoto commented that Inasa is a nuisance, which shocked Inasa. In the present, Izuku has saved Yo Shindo from Shoto's flames and is furious with Inasa and Shoto for their impersonal bickering. Izuku's criticism stops Shoto and Inasa's arguing. Shoto suddenly remembers that Inasa is the teenager he encountered in U.A's Entrance Exam; the reason he did not recognize Inasa is because at that time he was only seeing his hatred of his father, Endeavor. After the Sports Festival, Shoto decided to forget about his hatred for his father after reconciling with his mother. Seeing that forgetting his past was not helping since it comes back one way or another, Shoto decides that he needs to do something else to confront his past. Annoyed with their bickering, Gang Orca appears before Shoto and uses his sound wave move on Inasa; Inasa attempts to dodge, but he is hit by a goon's cement gun, which causes Inasa to lose his concentration and he is knocked out of the sky. As Inasa falls to the ground immobilized, Gang uses his sound wave on Shoto which immobilizes him fully. Shoto embraces Izuku's criticism of him as his improper actions created the situation he is in now. With Inasa and Shoto out of the way, the goons decide to go and attack a rescue group. Izuku sees the goons running toward the rescue site and decides to intercept them. Before he can, Shindo uses his Quirk and crushes the ground the goons are on, stopping them in their tracks. Izuku is surprised Shindo can still move after taking Gang's sound wave and the drawback of his Quirk. Shindo replies that he has developed a resistance to his Quirk but he is still numb. Shindo tells Izuku that it is up to him to put the goons out of commission; Izuku activates One For All Full Cowl and heads towards the goons while the rescue group continues its operations. As Gang Orca prepares to back up his lackeys, Shoto blames himself for picking a fight with Inasa during a serious situation. Even with the odds stacked against him and the compatibility of their Quirks terrible as well as their cooperation, Shoto knows that with heat wind becomes unstable. Shoto starts producing fire from his left side and hopes that Inasa is thinking of the same idea. Inasa indeed is thinking of the same idea and starts producing wind. Inasa controls the wind and blows it towards Shoto. Inasa's wind scoops up Shoto's flames and becomes unstable, blowing towards Gang Orca. Suddenly, Gang Orca is engulfed by a unstable blazing whirlwind. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 112 fr:Chapitre 112